And I Need You
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: Warning:Suicide That's all I got.


Fred Weasley

May 2, 1998

'_His laughter is still with us_'

George kicked the headstone. He didn't want Fred's laughter to be with them. He wanted the actual Fred. A picture or painting wasn't enough. He needed Fred to be there with him.

xWWWxWWWxWWWxWWWx

George needed his other half. He _needed _him. Fred. He needed him to breathe. To live. How could everyone be celebrating on that day? On May the second. Did they not remember him? Did they not remember Fred? Sure, Victore was born, but pay no mind that on that day George lost half of himself. Only Dom seemed sullen on that day.

xWWWxWWWxWWWxWWWx

Fred. Fred. He couldn't even bring himself to say his name anymore. Fred. Not to even address his son. And he couldn't look in a mirror for he was filled with such longing. Fred.

xWWWxWWWxWWWxWWWx

He couldn't feel anymore, couldn't walk or talk. He tried, he had, it was just to much for him. He wanted to join his brother, to join the two halves together.

xWWWxWWWxWWWxWWWx

He was angry. Angry at him brother and sister-in-law for having a child on that day. Angry at his family for not mourning over Fred. Angry at Fred for dying. Angry at himself for not dying with Fred. Angry at Harry Potter for being wanted by Voldemort. Angry at the whole damn wizarding world for fighting and having that war. Angry at Percy for distracting Fred. Angry at god for taking him so young. Angry at everything. George wanted to punch something but his walls already had to many holes. He couldn't bring himself to repair them with his wand. The shop was closed; what was the point of it without Fred? He couldn't even bring himself to cry, to let it all out. He didn't even cry at Fred's funeral. He didn't even stay for the whole thing.

xWWWxWWWxWWWxWWWx

And realized how he did everything with Fred. How without Fred he was nothing.

xWWWxWWWxWWWxWWWx

Everyone had long since given up. Given up that Fred could ever exist again. Even though it was silly George kept on wishing and hoping. Maybe...

xWWWxWWWxWWWxWWWx

He couldn't bear to live while Fred could not. It was not fair. Why did Fred have to die? It could've been him. Why wasn't it him? Why did Fred have to be taken? Why?

xWWWxWWWxWWWxWWWx

He had figured out the horrible truth while reading a book. That mirror he saw before showed Fred, not him. Every mirror was the mirror. The Mirror of Esrid they called it. Every single mirror.

xWWWxWWWxWWWxWWWx

George was listening to the soft music in his radio. _Same old empty feeling in your heart. _There was one in his. _But never to touch and never to keep. _He wanted to touch, to feel Fred's red hair again. The song changed. _Say something I'm giving up on you. _He didn't want to give up on Fred but Fred just wasn't speaking to him. _Anywhere I would have followed you. _George wanted to follow Fred. To die too. George couldn't stand the song anymore. He changed it. _And I need you. And I miss you. _Those words were so true to him. _I would walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight. _George wished he could. He wished he could just walk to Fred. _Always times like this when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me._ Did Fred think of him? Did he miss him as well? _If I could fall into the sky... _If George could fall into the sky he would fall straight to heaven. To Fred. The song changed. _This is real life! _How he wished it wasn't. He flung his radio across the room.

xWWWxWWWxWWWxWWWx

He had taken up to cutting but no one knew. It didn't help. He just wanted everything to be over. For him to die and to see Fred again.

xWWWxWWWxWWWxWWWx

He didn't want to remember all the good times. When he and Fred dropped out Hogwarts. When they were spreading cheer in a time of fear (he didn't even laugh at the stupid rhyme). Who would give him cheer now that Fred was gone?

xWWWxWWWxWWWxWWWx

He raised his wand and said it.

George Weasley

September 24, 2014

'_They're together now_'

* * *

**A/N Well hope you liked it. Or cried! Um... yea. Sadness. Sorry I made it this day. The title is from the song 1000 miles.**

**Love,**

**(a crying) Amy**

**For:**

**Muggle Studies**

**Million Words**

**Represent**

**Word Count:**

**744**


End file.
